Narutos' World
by YaoiLoverGirl564
Summary: When depression rules Narutos life, can his newly found friends keep him from falling prey to the insanity within him? Can Sasuke save Naruto from death itself?
1. Chapter 1

**YO YO YO EVERYONE! Here's a Prologue to another new FanFiction Idea I came up with Randomly I will pose the next chapter sometime soon! But I hope you all like this!**

**Please Review!**

**Warning: Dark horror stuff, death, maybe some citrus, hmmmmmm fluffiness later on, cussing, and I think that is all for now folks!**

**Disclaimer: ~Looks down at a list of things I own and sees that Naruto is not on the list~ HEY! There is a problem with this list! Fix it now or I will quit!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

"_I've had enough! People call me monster, curse, devil, and so many other things. I am tired of always remaining strong! I. Give. Up." The blond was so upset, another day of being called names, being spat at, being shunned. His father didn't make everyone view him as a hero, they all hated him, which he didn't understand, he never did anything to anyone, he just wanted to be happy and cheerful, he wanted to be Hokage. Couldn't anyone understand that? _

_He paced around his small room, thinking of ways he could go about what he wanted to do, because if he didn't do it right, Kyuubi would heal him. That damned fox never let him die, even under extraordinary strain he lived. He couldn't just slit his wrist because the fox would heal him, he could jump from a tree top, because the nine tailed would prevent his impact from being deadly. How should he do it? He didn't want himself to just die, he wanted to make everyone suffer, and then it hit him. _

_He sat on his bed and searched deep within himself, until he found the gate with a seal upon it, the gate that held the giant fox that nearly destroyed the village. "Ahhh, hello kit fancy meeting you here."_

"_Cut the shit Kyuubi, if I let you out, will you finally allow me to die?" He could feel the fox mulling over the question. _

_Then the deep and disturbing voice boomed within the black hole that was the trap of the fox. "Only, if the shinobi manage to kill you."_

_The blond mulled over the counter proposition for a minute before nodding his head, they had a deal. "Deal."_

_Laughter rang out from behind the huge golden gate and white serrated teeth showed in the darkness. Naruto reached forward and touched the seal that the fourth Hokage, his father, had placed there. Slowly he inched his fingers under the paper and then he jerked his arm back. _

_Laughter like a rockslide fell forth as the fox tore through the gate. Naruto wasn't scared, in fact he took in those lashing nine tails and his evil grin and the red coat in like it was always this way. Kyuubi reached his jaws down and closed them around the Naruto that was and swallowed it whole. Leaving nothing but a shell, a body, a body that the fox soon took over. _

_Havoc ensued after that, the fox wanted his revenge and so did the blond, and he got it. The fox even let him see through his own eyes so he could see the sights, let him smell the fear that hung in the air like a beautiful nectar, and last he let him keep his sense of touch, so that he could feel the blood spilling over his hands with every lash, feel the blood flow over his tongue with every bite. _

_When he got to the school, the first person he went for was someone who had tortured him enough over the days, Sasuke Uchiha. When he tore his fangs and claws into that pale flesh he felt rejuvenated, he was showing him what a monster truly was now, he relished in the screams that rang in his ears from the ravens throat. Finally when he was done with the boy he dropped the carcass and a hollow laughter fell forth from his own lips. He had done it, he had showed the damned village what a true monster was, he bet that everyone was begging the deities for help, he bet they wished that the cheerful boy they had taunted was back, but no they were too late. _

_He saw nothing but the growing piles of bodies, he didn't take in the village he called home for so long, he didn't care for any sounds besides the screams of the people he had lived with, he didn't smell anything but the metallic odor of blood, and the ambrosia of fear. Suddenly something tore through him, and he turned, there he saw Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Itachi, and Iruka. All of them had weapons buried deep within him. Finally the world faded to black, and the last thing he saw was the matching looks of hatred, anguish, and revenge fuled by blood lust painted on their faces. _

_Finally he fell into the world of death, and he didn't miss the world, for his end was far more peaceful than his wretched life."_

Naruto jerked forward out of his bed and brushed his hand down his face, he had gone insane in his dream. He was so scared that he would actually do that that his voice was raw and he was covered in a cold sweat, suddenly his hearing kicked in and he realized he was screaming. He clamped his jaws shut and looked at the alarm clock, two minutes before he had to get up. Why not get ready now. Perhaps, today he would be able to eke by without the daily fight and run in with Sasuke.

As he dressed in his orange shirt regular jeans and orange converse, he kept thinking over how delicious the feeling of murder was in his dream, the delicious feeling of ripping into someone's flesh and bleeding them dry, the delicious feeling of death.

He always had one option if he really wanted to commit suicide at least. He chuckled at the dark thought, yea he had attempted it before, but the damned fox kept him healthy, but the deal he made in his dream seemed to reach the fox deep within him. It seemed the thought pleased him to no end. So if he ever felt the need to die, he would be able to make at least one deal with the fox to allow him to do so.

Perhaps, one day, he would be able to do such a thing, perhaps he could kill in the future, perhaps he would be able to finally accomplish what he had never been able to accomplish before. Making everyone else sorry for their hatred towards him, make them realize they hadn't seen a monster yet. Make them realize that they had killed him, and his soul, long ago.

**Okay here's the prologue! Hope you all like it! I worked hard on it and I know it's really dark, but this is kind of how I'm going to go with it, I'm going to go with a horror/tragedy/romance sort of thing. HOPE IT ALL WORKDS OUT!**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Bye for now everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this idea came to me while I was walking in 5 inches of snow in nothing but baseball shorts and a Tee shirt, I guess the cold gave me hypothermic induced creativity. **

**My brain hates me just so you all know; legitimately it is going to kill me one day with all of these darned story ideas! As it is I have to have my best friend Utorrent EVERY SINGLE NARUTO EPISODE FOR ME SO I CAN WATCH THEM AND NOT SCREW UP MY NEW NARUTO STORY! Agh just do me a favor my fellow fans and shoot me, put me and my overactive brain to death and out of our misery.**

**No? Well okay fine, then read this for me and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Warning: Tragedy, will try to fit a lemon and lime in here somewhere but I don't know how it will work out, depends because I have no clue how this story is going to turn out, because I have no outline like always! There will be lots of fluff and depression and such, ya know romancey stuff. Oh yea and perhaps death but I'm not telling who it may be that croaks, nor will I tell you if they do die or not….**

**Disclaimer- I do not own this beautiful story that is known as Naruto, all I own is this plot.**

The snow fell in large and fluffy flakes, coating the landscape before the blond in white. Usually he loved snow, it was so rare in Konoha, but today it did nothing to brighten his mood.

He was 16 and yet, he still did not know who his parents were, he knew that his father was dead and the fourth Hokage, but he knew nothing of him. And what of his mother, why did she leave him to fend for himself in this cruel world, in this town that thought of him as a monster, a curse. Yea, he would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed the looks he had been getting. He could usually ignore them, yet, they had increased for some unknown reason and that made him give up on being strong, and for once embrace his depression.

A large snowflake fell right in front of his eyes, he watched it from his perch in the large oak in the school yard as it slowly floated to the ground. He shook his head and looked toward the high school. It was neither large, nor majestic but it was his own prison. The halls were white and sterile within, but on the outside it seemed so warm made of red brick, it was quite quaint, humble if you will. Surrounded by oak and cherry trees, but in the snow, without the trees being covered with green leaves and flowers, it looked desolate and barren, as if no one entered it. Currently it just looked depressing, even with the few students milling about outside.

Naruto looked down to the ground that was easily 250 feet down and a thought crossed his mind, if he jumped, and landed just right, perhaps he could end it all, just like his dream. But it wouldn't do anything, no one would miss him, in fact people would probably be happy he was gone. He touched his stomach where the small spiral with the kanji for the five elements lay. He was told why he was given the seal. Supposedly when he was born his father gave his life, to seal something away, tales varied about what, whether it was a real and tangible thing though remains to be known. Supposedly he locked away a nine tailed fox with in him, supposedly that fox gave him weird powers no one else had, the ability to perform things to a greater ability, things like control swirling air in the palm of his hand, or walk up a tree like it was cement. But all it was, was the forbidden use of Chakra.

He snorted, _yea right, like it was a real giant nine tailed fox, it was probably a spirit sent down by the gods to destroy us for our old ways of thinking. _Sadly though, no one's way of thinking in Konaha changed, if anything it became harder. But because he was the chosen vessel for the damned fox he was to suffer, not the village, not his father, not his mother, but him.

On any normal day if you asked him what he thought of it he would plaster a huge grin on his face and say he would lead the village, just to prove everyone wrong, just to prove he wasn't a monster, but today he would tell you it wasn't fair, that he would curse his father for his little 'gift' if he was still alive to do so.

A loud ring jerked the blond from his thoughts, he shook his head, time to face the last three classes of the day. He leapt down to a branch about 90 feet below, and then down to the ground, supposedly his weird ability to survive large falls like that was also a power Kyuubi had given him. So even if he had jumped from that stunning height, he knew he would live. He took small yet sure steps toward the school and strengthened his resolve.

Minutes later he was being tossed from person to person in the throng of students that were all trying to get inside to get to class on time. Snow was being churned up and turned into a muddy mess, coating everyone's pants and shoes in disgusting muck that was to be tracked throughout the school. The blonds blue eyes fell to the ground as he tried to escape the thick of the crowd to no avail.

Finally though, with help of teachers, and several minutes time, people were inside and warming up softly. The blond shook his spiky blond hair to get the snow out of it that had accumulated since his time outside. His tanned skin seemed to be shining in the fluorescent lighting as he took off his bright orange hoodie. Underneath he was wearing a simple orange shirt with jeans and again orange converse. To anyone who saw him it would seem that he had an obsession with orange but in truth he liked it because it brightened his day, all because it reminded him of the sun. He stuck to the wall as he walked the little distance to his locker, but to his own dismay someone was already there.

He cursed under his breath as he just stood against the white wall, on the white tiles. In that hallway he stuck out like a sore thumb, so naturally the person who he was trying to hide from saw him. "Hello Naruto." The raven hair stuck up in the back and the pale skin complimented his Onyx black eyes. The slender figure leaned against the locker as if he owned the place, and it irritated Naruto, it really did, but he just didn't feel like performing their regular after lunch fight. So he just ignored the spite in the boys voice and went to the locker right by the one that the bastard was leaning against and began to twist in his combo. However, the raven didn't like being ignored and turned Naruto until he was facing him and shoved his muscular and slightly shorter body against the locker. "Awww, Dobe, don't ignore me, it hurts my feelings."

The blond rolled his eyes, he did nothing to the raven to make him hate his guts, but yet he still did. It was just because he was a bastard. "Like an Uchiha can have feelings, Teme." Naruto knew that would piss of the raven but he didn't care, he still said it for the satisfaction value.

The blond watched the Uchiha very closely and was awarded by a small eye twitch and a snarl that sounded like a feral animal. He could not expect anymore, as it was you had to be damned talented in pissing people off to get an eye twitch from the raven, or any Uchiha, especially his brother, it was as if he was inhuman and had no emotions with that mask of boredom. "Don't call me Teme you idiot," He paused and fisted Narutos bright shirt and lifted him up six inches off the ground, bringing him up to eye level. The blonds eyes widened, you had to be a god in order to get the raven to react to anything like this. "Or I will wipe the floor with that hideous blond mop you call hair."

Naruto flinched slightly but he held strong, even though he was dangling in the air like a fish on a fishing line. He wouldn't show the prick any weakness. "Sasuke, you don't scare me." Another snarl was his reward and then, BAM. He was pulled fast from the locker and thrown into another, all with one hand. Naruto lifted himself up off the ground where he had slid down from the locker. He took the chance to rub his head and look at the dent it had left in it, his hand came away bloody. Now Naruto was scared enough to run, and he did just that. He rarely fought and he really didn't want to get in trouble today.

Sasuke grabbed him before he could escape the hall and threw him farther back, luckily he didn't hit anything hard but just slid on the floor. _Shit, I'm really in for it now. _As if reading his thoughts Sasuke spoke, "you should." Before Naruto could fully let his sentence sink in the raven bastard landed on him. He rained blow after blow upon his tanned body without mercy. Naruto just went limp and took it, no one could say he was weak, after all he didn't make a single sound, not a whimper, not an oof. It was as if he was a shell of a person.

But this just annoyed Uchiha more. He rolled off of Naruto and gripped his spiky blond locks and pulled him up, Naruto grit his teeth. _I will not scream! _The eye twitched again and he took the chance to start beating Narutos head off of the floor.

_Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang_…

Narutos vision was going black, he could tell he was bleeding, but he didn't care, he just wanted to go to sleep.

_Bang…Bang…Bang…_

Still not getting a reaction from the blond Sasuke gave up the frivolous beating and let Naruto go. He watched as he slumped to the ground and then passed out. It amused the raven to see Naruto lying there, so helpless, in a pool of his own blood. But then it hit him, all the blond had done was insult him and take the senseless beating. Everyone that fought him before, that actually fought him, said he was a strong opponent and could probably wipe the floor with anyone, even him, and it was true. Yet he had never seen the blond fight without reason, without provocation. "You're not a monster after all, are you blondie?"

As expected he received no response, because he was still out cold. Sighing Sasuke picked him up and carried him to the nearest bathroom, and as expected no one stopped him. No one cared for the blond, so who would stop them. When Sasuke got to the bathroom, which was just as white and sterile as the halls, he set Naruto on the ground softly and gathered some paper towels. He wet a few and left some dry and walked back to him. He cleaned the small cuts on the arms, when he received those in the fight Sasuke didn't know, but none the less they were there and needed cleaning. As he wiped one clean he noticed, the cut was already scabbing and the really shallow cuts were already healed.

_Wow that is just freakishly odd. _He just shook his arm and continued with what he was doing. Finally once the blonds arms were blood free he checked the back of his head, and then he had yet another epiphany, he had lost control. Yea the blond had insulted him, but he was the one that gave him a wound severe enough to cause a concussion, and then yet another realization. _Holy shit! I need to wake him up! If he has a concussion and is asleep he could fall into a coma!_ Frantically he began to think and scuffle about. He poked the blond first, then he shook him, then he spoke, "wake up Naruto, you can't sleep yet." Yet he still did not wake.

At first the raven believed he had killed the blond, but then he registered the shallow breaths and the pulse, which calmed him to no end. At least he was alive. So finally he did what he knew would wake him, though he couldn't stand it, he leaned in to kiss him. He just knew that the drastic method would wake the blond, but when their lips touched a jolt of electricity shot through him and he yanked back, Naruto still slept. He then decided to finish cleaning the blond hair, and then he would wake him.

Having decided on a course of action he picked up the bloody paper towels and carried them to the trash where he tossed them with disgust. He went back and gathered many more of the towels and went back to work. He carried one up to the head and appraised the gash the first impact with the locker had given him. It had only been made worse by Sasuke beating the poor boys head off of the floor but he refused to think of that as he began to stroke away at those blond tresses.

As the blood came off of the hair and away from the gash he realized just how beautiful that hair was, when it was stained red it just seemed wrong, as if taking away from that ethereal beauty, he then noticed just how _soft_ the hair was. Yea he touched it not long before but he was seeing red and was not in a place to notice this, but now he took a moment to just stoke the hair after he cleaned it all. Now free from blood Sasuke saw the bruises. He had cut the blonds lip in the beating and had given him a large black eye, so large in fact that it carried on over his nose and halfway over the other eye.

He was disgusted with himself, and so as to comfort himself Sasuke continued to stroke the hair, perhaps he was even making Naruto feel better because a small smile spread on his face, and that softened his expression considerably. It took the ravens breath away, why had he never noticed the beauty of the blond before? He didn't know, and he didn't know why all of his past actions against the blond came to haunt him, but they did, and it was terrifying, to see just how badly he had treated the boy. After all, the blond did nothing, all he did was eke out a living, with no friends, no family, all he had was abuse and heartache, yet he still kept a smile plastered on his face. It was mind boggling.

Suddenly the blonds eyes began to flutter, it made Sasuke feel better knowing he hadn't killed him, or sent him into a coma. He watched as those breathtaking blue eyes opened.

Narutos vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes so all he saw was a black blob leaning over him and the white, at first that made him believe he was dead and surprisingly he didn't care, but then his sight began to clear. The white became clear first, he was not dead, but in one of the schools bathrooms. Then the face became clear as well, and he was shocked to see it was none other than Sasuke, the person that did this to him. He registered that his hair had a hand in it, stroking it, calming him, but then, he realized it had to be the ravens hand. "Hey hey hey!" He tried to move out of his reach but a wave of dizziness overcame him, "ohhhhh my head." He gripped his forehead trying to stop the vertigo.

Before he knew what was happening he was being lifted up into thin yet very strong arms. The blond let out a small squeak and leaned into the chest, he didn't like being carried but he wasn't going to fight it, he just needed to get to class.

The raven was surprised at just how light the blond was. He held him bridal style and went back to the hall where Narutos jacket was. By this time no one was in the hallway to hinder them, much to the ravens pleasure. The orange jacket lay in a small pile by the blonds locker, Sasuke sighed knowing it would be difficult to pick it up while balancing Naruto. Lifting one leg he balanced the foxs butt on his knee and whispered, "wrap your arms around my neck." He waited for the blond to comply and slowly he reached down with one hand and quickly snatched it up.

Suddenly a pink haired girl walked around the corner and saw the raven and squealed "Sasuke-kun!" She took off at a dead run and latched onto his back and the raven was jolted forward into the locker and Naruto let out a small groan in pain. "Shhh, I'm sorry Naruto." He cradled the blond closer to his chest while forcing himself away from the locker shoving the pinkette back in the process. "Sakura-chan, get the fuck off of me."

She complied but stood there looking at him while he turned to face her, and then her eyes fell upon the blond. "Sasuke-kun, put that devil down! Don't you know that the fox he has sealed within him murdered half of the village!"

Sasuke let his black eyes fall onto the girls face, she wasn't pretty but she was average. Her attitude disgusted him, and he knew that he used to treat the blond that way as well. "Yes I am aware you leach! The damned thing killed most of the Uchiha clan, leaving only my mother, father and brother alive. Or did you forget that?" What the raven told no one was that his parents also died six years after the battle because of complications that never really healed correctly, caused by the fox that now lay within the blond he held. That was why he treated Naruto so poorly.

Sakura took a step back and began to stutter while he tried to wrap the jacket around Naruto with little success. "I-I- I knew t-that h-h-he did that, b-but why, are you helping him th-then?"

Finally with the jacket wrapped around the fox he was able to respond to the evil girl before him. "Because I hurt him, and he did nothing to hurt me in return." His voice held barbs within that short response. And before she responded to him he turned and headed toward the front of the building. Yet Sakura followed him to his own chagrin, and slowly a small crowd built up behind him. He heard people muttering but he just ignored them, until his friends Neji and Garaa came around the corner.

"Garaa, I think hes finally gone insane." The raven just rolled his eyes, he wanted to hit his head off of a wall, as was his habit when annoyed or embarrassed, but he couldn't do said thing while holding the blond. The red haired boy appraised him, though he was smaller than Sasuke and had less of a build he was downright frightening. To date only one person managed to kick his ass in a fight, and that was Naruto.

"I believe you are right Neji. Who would think he would help the fox devil." Sasuke glared at Garaa, oh if looks could kill. He turned to Neji, hoping that his other friend would be a voice of reason here. But nope, those grey eyes showed no sign that he was going to help, so he shoved his way past the slightly taller male and tried to leave until he had two hands on each arm. He was forced around to face his friends.

"Damn it you two, let me go."

They both responded to him simultaneously, "no." Neji was the one to elaborate. "Put that, that _thing_ down and lets get to class, Iruka-sensei is having a tantrum because of you." Sasuke snarled and set Naruto down against the wall and he groaned softly once more.

"What. Did. You. Say?" His eye twitched and he began to see red, the white walls became a shade of crimson and no doubt his eyes became to change, just like his brothers did when he was angry enough. His parents called it their Sharingan and when they became angry enough the Uchiha Mangekyou Sharingan showed. This was the first time that Sasuke ever became angry enough that the Sharingan showed within his eyes. Neji and Garaa took a small step back but they soon stood their ground.

The red head spoke to his friend, attempting to calm him. "Sasuke, we don't mean to insult but he did destroy this village."

Sasuke snarled again and shot back, "you have no right to speak Garaa, tell me, why did you really leave the Sand Village?" Garaa paled noticeably and then began to glare at his friend. "Yes, I know that you're a Jinchuuriki too. No one else besides I and your village and family know your dirty little secret, Shukaku." Sasuke was talking just loud enough for Garaa and Neji to hear him, so the rest of his entourage was looking to one another, asking if anyone had heard what he said.

Garaa glared at him and straightened his gourd on his back. Sasuke knew why he kept that with him, people believed it was his mother's ashes, but the raven knew, he had to keep the sand with him otherwise Shukaku would force him asleep and then all hell would break lose. The sand in the gourd used to act as a shield until he learned to control the wolf dogs power. "You aren't a monster and your father did the same thing as his," Sasuke forced a finger in Narutos direction, "did to him. So why is _he _a monster?"

Garaa lunged then and Sasuke lept to the side, everyone behind them was shocked, they were best friends, yet they were fighting. Suddenly a chant broke out in the small crowd, "fight! Fight! Fight!" That was exactly what he planned to do. "He is a monster because he doesn't even believe that he has the damned demon within him! He believes it is a curse unto him from the gods, but I know better, Few families have the ability to control Chakra and guess what, his family has that ability, so adding Kyuubi to that damned talent and he can destroy us all!" The wheels in Sasukes eyes turned and morphed and then he was able to see things more clearly with the Mangekyou Sharingan, he knew of his ability to use Chakra but he also knew that speaking of it and or showing it to non-Chakra users was strictly forbidden, decreed by the third Hokage after the fourth Hokage, Narutos father, Minato, gave his life to seal the Nine Tailed fox away.

Sasuke leapt forth toward his friend and managed to land a strong jab to his friends' stomach, knocking the breath from his body sending him flying back. Garaa slid back about thirty feet until he managed to stop his backwards track and then he rushed forward grabbing the raven by the arm and tossed him to the wall where he landed with a loud crack. His head went back and crunched against the white, Sasuke would be surprised if he turned around if there wasn't a crack, or a dent in the concrete. He shook his pale head to rid himself of the dizziness and readied himself to strike. He had enough, he would make Garaa pay for his snide comments.

He let his Chakra build up in his right hand, and using his affinity for lightning a large spiking ball of electricity sprung forth. Ooohs and aahs echoed in the hallway as people took in the sight before them, some people were Chakra users like Sakura, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Tenten, and others in the group surrounding he and Garaa but a lot of the others were not and so they were shocked by the spectacle. "Chidori!" He sprung forth from the wall where he managed to balance after leaping away from a ball made of sand that had hardened to rock by Garaa.

The blue lightning drug against the ground leaving a huge gouge along the sterile white of the halls, Garaas eyes widened as he realized that his friend was serious about this whole ordeal. He let go of his control over Shukaku and suddenly his gourd opened and the sand within it created a large and almost impenetrable wall between them.

All of a sudden Sasuke was yanked from his path and thrown back against the wall at the same time that Garaas huge shield was destroyed and he was thrown in the separate direction. The cloud of red cleared enough for him to make out Naruto standing in between them. Not just one Naruto either, more like fifteen Narutos. Several of the clones were holding Garaa and the others surrounded him, while the real blond was slouched against the wall, trying to keep himself from falling. "Stop it." His eyes widened in shock, just as Nejis did as well as Garaas, no one had ever seen Naruto stop a fight before. "I get it, okay. I am a monster, I really have something locked within me." Naruto lifted his head and then he saw the faint red aura surrounding him, and he noticed Narutos eyes had become red and slitted like a cats, his incisors had lengthened like a wolf, and the whisker marks on his face became more prominent.

However that wasn't what made he and Garaa pause, it was the large tail sprouting from his lower back. But before anything else happened the tail and aura faded and the blonds face became normal once more. Several people in the hall were shrieking and taking off down the hall way but he and his friends didn't care. All that mattered to Sasuke was that the blond had kept him from murdering Garaa. It seemed the implications of this didn't pass over the redhead nor the grey eyed brunette.

Suddenly Kakashi and Iruka appeared in front of the four boys and they did not look pleased. "Naruto! You're in big trouble for this!" The blond nodded his head and began to take a small step in the direction of the principal's office. They were going to blame him for everything, the destruction, the Chakra uses. Even though it was obvious that he had been the one to stop them he was going to take the hit for all of it. SSasuke glanced to Garaa and he saw that he was looking just as remorseful as he was, though he wouldn't speak up, so swallowing the famed Uchiha ego he spoke first.

"Wait, Iruka, Kakashi, it's not Naruto-kuns fault. I used the Chidori while fighting with Garaa, we used the Chakra first. If you have to punish anyone punish us." The teachers glanced to the redhead, who just nodded at them, letting them know what he said was truth.

Iruka bit the inside of his cheek and rubbed the horizontal scar that ran over his nose and shook his head, brown ponytail shaking with him. "Very well, Sasuke, Garaa and Neji get to the principal's office."

All four of them headed to Tsunades office that was just around the corner in silence, Narutos head hung as he walked behind them, thinking, asking himself why they would take the blame and not just let him take the fall. Garaa stood tall and proud by Neji who glared into the distance, Sasuke walked by them very aware of the blonds position behind them and his stature. Garaa looked at Sasuke who returned the look and then he smirked, it looked like they were friends once more.

They opened the door to Tsunades office and the three frienfs flinched as Shizune lifted her head up and looked at them. "Go into her office, shes waiting for you guys." They three friends looked at eachother while Naruto continued past them and into her office.

"He granny." The blond behind the oak desk shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, really, why do you insist on visiting my office so frequently?" She glanced to Garaa, Neji and the raven and gestured for them to sit while the blond remained standing. A broad grin crossed hiss face as he locked his hands behind his head and leaned back on his heels.

"Because you love me and open me with non-hostile words! Believe it!" Garaa rased one nonexistent eyebrow at Naruto but held his tongue.

"This time I cannot be lenient with you though, you broke the sacred rule the third Hokage set in place, forbidding Chakra use. Im sorry but you are expelled." The blonds eyes shot open and his grin fell from his face, Sasuke launched from his chair and caught the blond right as he was about to fall and in one graceful move twisted around the blodn so he set him in the chair he was just occupying a moment before.

He turned and faced the principal. "Tsunade-sama, you can't do that he stopped the fight between Garaa and I! We were the ones who were using Chakra first, please do not expel him. If he hadn't stopped us, there's no doubt in my mind that either I or Garaa would be dead right now."

She appeared to mull over the words but then in a dead set voice responded, "he is a repeat offender, I cannot let it go again. As for you, Garaa and Neji, you are all suspended until further notice."

This time Garaa stood and faced Tsunade with his creepy, sea foam green eyes. "Look at him," she did so and saw his shoulders shaking softly, he looked so defeated. "He wanted no trouble, he was already wounded from a fight, Sasuke had knocked him unconscious and was about to take him home. The raven glanced at his friend astounded by how astute he could be. "He did nothing to defend him, and I started the fight, if anyone deserves to be expelled here it is I, not Naruto-kun." Nejis as well as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their friend for his sudden change of heart and use of the tradition honorific. Naruto even lifted his head to look at the redhead. "Expel him and there is no doubt in _my_ mind that, Shukaku will put me to sleep, and perhaps he and I will tear this punny little village apart from the base up."

Tsunades eyes narrowed, as the fifth Hokage she did not like being threatened, especially by a runt like Garaa. But she knew the truth to his words. She looked around her office to think, the grain in the maple wood desk was rough against her palm, the walls a hideous shade of green, three chairs right across from her, in truth it was very small, but it was filled with small mementos from the school and village, things that if Garaa followed through with his threat, would be lost forever. "Very well, he will just be suspended. Now get off of the school property, I will visit all of you when your suspension is up. Oh yea, by the way Uchiha-kun. You will pay for the damage done."

The raven nodded on his way out. He would have his brother contact her later and pay for it. Naruto was in front of them, looking quite relieved, and also baffled by the turn of events. When they were just outside of Tsunades' office the raven spoke, "where do you live Naruto-kun?" He blushed and turned away and mumbled something inaudible. "Speak up Dobe, I can't hear you."

The blond turned and glared into those black eyes and shouted. "I said on the other side of the village Teme!" He turned on his heel and stalked off, with the raven following behind him. His friends raised their eyebrows and followed after Sasuke, having to solve the puzzle.

When outside the three friends cursed for not getting their jackets and having to walk across the village in the freezing weather. Naruto however didn't really care that all he had on was his orange hoodie and took off running to warm his limbs. Sasuke grinned and took off after him; he had the right idea to stay warm after all. The trees lining the pathways were a blur just like the buildings were, normally Naruto would take in the scenery but he just wanted to get home, eat some ramen and take some aspirin to calm his aching head.

No animals made a sound and all that was heard was the soft crunch of snow below their feet. Sasuke and his friends were having a hard time following the blond while keeping an eye out for any family members who may have heard of what happened today and want to fulfill their blood lust, but skilled as they were, they managed. Naruto slowed as he tore into an apartment building on the outskirts of town and shook his body, getting rid of any snowflakes on him, he didn't know that someone, or rather three someone's, were following him up to his apartment.

When he threw open his door to his small living room he was relieved, yet when he tried to close the door it wouldn't close and when he turned to see what was blocking the way he saw his shadows. Sasuke, Garaa, and Neji stood there. His jaw dropped and a profound sense of confusion swept over him. "What are you guys doing here?"

Garaa just stood there looking scary and Neji just snorted. Sasuke however elbowed both of them and glared. "We just wanted to make sure you got here safely." Sasuke pushed his way intot he living room and took in his surroundings, a plaid couch sat against the wall and a small Tv lay on the floor in the center of the room. The kitchen was to the right and it was just as small if not smaller. There were all of the appliances and a huge pile of unopened instant ramen on the counter. Garaa and Neji joined him also appraising the small apartment. "Nice place."

Naruto snorted at him in deresion. "Quit lying out of your ass Sasuke, it doesn't fit a bastard like you."

"I," He turned to face the blond and a sad look actually was on his face. "I really did just want to see you here safe." The blonds blue eyes appraised Sasukes lithe body. He seemed to believe him because he nodded. Sasuke feeling appeased turned toward the door and he laid a hand on the brass handle and twisted it open. Before he and his friends left they all turned to face him once more. It seemed strange that they would all have a look of apology so plainly written on their normally impassive faces.

Garaa to everyones surprise was the one to speak first, "look Naruto, I was wrong about you, you're about as far from a monster as anyone could get. So I am sorry, and consider me your friend."

Neji was the one to speak next, as if to make Garaas decree, seem valid. "Naruto, I am sorry, I never gave you a chance. You can consider me your friend from here on out."

Sasuke appeared unsure, but he managed to shake off his uncertainty and speak also. "Naruto," his deep voice was so full of anguish that it could make the most unfeeling person care. "I-Im sorry, for everything," and with that the door slammed shut behind him, leaving the blond in his apartment, all alone.

A small smile crept over that tanned face and his blue eyes lit up with understanding and another emotion, known as forgiveness. His left hand flew up to his lips and fingered where, in his unconsciousness, he dreamt Sasuke kissed him. "You're forgiven Sasuke-kun."

**ALRIGHT! Here is the first official chapter of my NEW NEW Story Narutos' World! I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. It was so much fun writing the fight scenes! I know that it's long and could have been cut off sooner but I really, really, really wanted to end it with that line!**

**I have no clue how long this story will be, I have no word limit or goal I just want to write it because the idea appeals to me.**

**Please! Review!**

**I love getting reviews from all of you and I hope you will take the time to review for me, because we all know I AM YOU FAVORITE AUTHOR! Lol yea, sorry tootin' my own horn there but we all know you love meh! So give me nom nomeh reviews for me to nom nom on!**

**Bye for all! See you when I upload the third installment of Narutos' World!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I am back with the second installment of Narutos world. I have been so busy it is insane! I feel so bad for leaving you all hanging but thanks to my fantastic friend Yuuruki14 I now have ten freaking fanfiction ideas to work on at the same time. -_- Yes, thank you Madie, I owe you for this. But anyway one of them is a Yakuza story, turning out pretty well but it has NOT been named! _Gandalf moment_ YOU SHALL NOT BE NAMED! – Okay now that that has passed I will inform you of my new story Fetishes! MWAHAHAHAHHA! It is a SASUNARU of course, but this one is simple, poor little Naruto is looking for a job, what other place to work than a place called Fetishes, (I know id work there) Well Sasuke as owner is a pervert against the beautiful blond dobe. Madie is also to blame for this because of a little challenge she gave me. "I challenge you to write a 10,000 word sex scene!" she says. "I accept!" I say! And now….. I am in over my head! –Jumps off of a cliff.—**

**Anyway onto the story my friends!**

Beep

Beep

Beep… The incessant ringing of the alarm clock cut into Narutos dream and slowly roused him. Lazily he reached over and slammed his hand down on the snooze button, hoping to rest for just a little longer.

No such luck, his eyes flew open to a knocking on the front door. Small thuds hung in the air. "Damn it." He slung his duvet off to the side and flipped to his feet. The knocking became more persistent, as well as louder. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Then all went quiet as he finished the small trek to the door.

He opened the door to see none other than the infamous Haruno Sakura and her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, standing on his doorstep. He was confused by their glares, no he was more than confused. "You," before he could think to dodge the girls, they attacked, lunging forward and pinning him to the ground. "You are the reason Sasuke-kun is suspended!"

The blonds back was flat against the floor, and with the girls on top of him he was very uncomfortable. "What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with him getting suspended!" Outraged at the accusation he acted, he tossed the girls off of with a large jerk, and then he was on his feet, dragging them out of his house by their silk kimonos. He slammed the door shut when they were outside and slid his back down against the door until he was sitting.

He sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately and looked at the clock. It read 9:02. He jumped up, "shit, I'm so late! Boss is going to kill me!" He began running around, much like a chicken with his head cut off, grabbing his apron, brushing his hair, and putting his shoes on.

Finally he was ready and he only wasted five minutes. Naruto opened the door to his apartment and ran out, pulling the door closed as he did so. He was moving fast enough that he was a blur to all of those around him. He ran to the small ramen stand in the middle of the town and as he entered let out a hiff.

Thankfully his boss was busy making bowls of the famous Miso Ramen to bother with his tardiness. Naruto threw on his apron and began to work diligently.

Table after table he cleaned, served and shared friendly chatter and smiles. He loved working at Ichiraku Ramen, not only for the cozy atmosphere but also for the smell. The odor left him perpetually hungry for his favorite food and to his own delight, he got all you could eat ramen for free. It was his dream job!

Hours passed since the beginning of his shift and it was just starting to slow down until Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara walked in. He blushed remembering not only yesterday, but also the dream of kissing Sasuke, or Sasuke kissing him in his unconsciousness. He stifled a sigh and retrieved his pad and pencil from his pocket and plastered a large grin on his face. He walked over to where the three friends sat, Sasuke seemed hyperaware of Narutos' destination and proximity- which the blond did not fail to notice- to the table.

Naruto cleared his throat, gaining the other twos attention. "Hello, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. How may I serve you?"

Sasukes' eyebrows met his hairline at the blonds specific usage of words, mind automatically falling deep into the gutter. "Three Miso Ramens please."

The foxlike boy grinned again, "coming right up." He whisked around to face Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. "Yo! Old man three misos!" The three behind suppressed laughter at his antics, and watched as he walked away.

Sasuke let out a quiet wolf-whistle, only loud enough for his friends to hear. Gaara turned to face the raven in astonishment, as did Neji. Both noticed Sasukes black orbs he called eyes, were following Narutos movements in interest. "Hey," Gaara pulled the raven from his thoughts, " do you find Naruto hot or something?"

Sasuke chuckled low in his throat as an answer. He knew he was gay for quite some time, though he was grossed when he kissed Naruto before it was because he was stuck on the fact he was a jinchuruki still. Yet, his friends seems shocked or something along those lines. "Seriously, have you two ever looked into his eyes? They are as blue as the sky, his hair is as bright as a sunflower, and when he smiles he outshines the sun. Plus he is strong, just look at what he has lived with all his life. Now can you honestly say he is not attractive?"

Neji barked a laugh, "attractive enough but I prefer green eyed," the brunette paused, casting a meaningful look at Gaara. " Spirited, redheads." Now the boy was blushing and it was Sasukes turn to laugh, but it wasn't a mere chuckle, it was an honest laugh, and it was like angels falling from heaven, just to admire the boys voice.

The ringing from those lips made Naruto turn around in shock. He took in everything, Gaaras blush, Nejis pleased smirk, but then he zoned in on Sasuke, the raven stole all of his attention. His eyes looked joyous, his eyes were alight with the fire of amusement, his melodic laugh filled Narutos ears.

_If he laughed and smiled all the time like this, there would be no hope of peace and quiet for him._ As he thought this his feet began to move toward their table, with their ramen of course. "Wow."

As he neared close enough to hear what was said Gaara turned to Sasuke fast as lightning, "shut up emo boy! At least I like Nejo back, can you say the same for blondie over there?"

Naruto lost all ability to think coherently, if you were able to slit open his head and make his thoughts audible you'd hear something along the lines of; "wait he wha-? When did that ha-? No that's not nearly as important as thi-." His thoughts ran in circles and as they did so he lost his balance, sending bowls crashing to the ground, flavoring and noodles flying all over the three boys.

"Oi! Im sorry!" In his embarrassment his face flushed, quickly he told Teuchi to make them three more bowls of ramen and grabbed the broom and mop. He bent down and began to use his hands to get most of the noodles into a pile where he picked them up and placed them on a piece of the shattered bowls.

Sasuke reached over the table and punched the redheads arm, rather forcefully. He let out a feral growl at Gaara and stood up. The raven bent down and did his best to help Naruto with the mess, glaring all the while, but suddenly Naruto sprung up and tensed like taut bowstring.

_Hello kit._ His blus eyes looked around in pure terror. He noticed the three guys staring at him in confusion, he staggered and Sasuke caught him, but what he didn't expect is that Naruto clung to him.

"Sasuke, he's real… He's talking to me!" Gaaras' eyes widened as did the ravens', while Neji remained stoic.

_Oh, calm down kit. I'm not here to hurt you, just to offer for your dream to come true. You know the one, and I know you'll refuse now, but know I'm always here, and am working diligently to get free, whether you like it or not!_

Naruto grabbed his head, he felt the foxes aura, and he knew when he had his lips pulled back in a terrifying and evil grin. The voice was malicious, like a huge and tumbling rockslide or an unstoppable avalance. "No! Shut up! Go away!" Tears ran down his face, coating it in clear streams, they flowed like a succulent wine at a dinner party or a rapid water fall.

Suddenly the fox laughted and everyone jumped, hear that evilness personified as an actual voice, though it had no body, it freaked them all out. _I will escape this prison! _He followed with a huge roar causing Naruto to grab his stomach, doubling over in pain. Then it all went black and it was up to Sasuke to catch the blond again.

Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant, raised his eyebrow and the raven waved him off. "Guys, I think a pattern is developing." They all sighed and stood while Sasuke gathered the blond in his arms and hugged him to his chest. Gaara held the door ajar and the boys began to file out to walk the short distance to Narutos' small hime.

~Time Skip~

Naruto jerked up into a sitting position and gabbed his chest. He felt like he was suffocating. Slowly, the pain receded and he began to recognize surroundings. Something banged in the living room and Naruto sighed.

He remembered everything to the point he fainted, but he didn't remember getting home. Taking his good old time he stood and immediately his head began to throb. He growled under his breath, pushing away the agony, and started to walk, taking up a painfully slow pace, so as not to fall from the dizziness.

Like always the blond wasn't paying attention and run into a thin chest sending the person and himself fpropelling forward and onto the couch. He lifted himself up into a sitting position. The person below him was none other than the famous Uchiha Sasuke, he lay on his back, face flushed in embarrassment. Naruto straddled the ravens his and his hands were pressed against Sasukes pale and thin chest.

"Oi!" The blond was standing in a moment, blush quickly spreading over his cheeks and nose. "Gah Teme, what are you doing here?" He was honestly curious as to why the raven was here. Naruto really could be dense.

"Usurotonkachi, I carried you here. Gaara and Neji left a minute ago. I did have them get you ramen from Ichirakus though." Naruto perked up, Sasuke gave him a large bowl filled to the brim with noodle goodness, and he dug in with no remorse. Sasuke looked on in awe as Naruto wolfed down the food Sasuke had ever seen any one eat so fast.

The blond set the bowl down and faced the raven, blush still spread across his cheeks. "Sasuke, why are you being nice to me?" That question had nagged him since yesterday. He had forgiven Sasuke but he just didn't understand why the raven was being so nice to him.

Sasuke sat on the couch and Naruto sat cross legged on the floor in front of him. "Well, I just realized that you never fought unless in self-defense, and even then you rarely defended yourself. You've always been kind and gentle, taking whatever was thrown at you with smiles. Never once did I see you cry. You take loneliness without complaint, without anyone to help you. You are strong, strong enough to hold the demon and keep us safe, you are strong enough to be a jinchuruki. Those aren't the qualities of a monster."

Naruto knew he was crying, he could feel the trails of wet down his face. "O-oh. I have another question." Naruto paused, waiting for Sasuke to nod, which he did. "You and Gaara were talking about a 'blondie' today. Was that… me you were talking about?"

Sasuke paused cursing internally. He could lie but Naruto was aware of people in a way that others weren't, he would probably know it was a lie. He gulped and stared into blue eyes. Somehow, staring into Narutos' eyes like that gave him the courage he needed to tell the truth. "Yes."

Narutos blush deepened as his eyes widened. His mouth popped open in a silent, O. He cleared his throat and clamped his jaw shut with an audible snap. "S-so that means you… Like me?" The blond wore a face of confision. Sasuke nodded slightly. "Then, take me on a date."

"What?" naruto laughed, making Sasukes' heart skip a beat.

"I said, take me out on a date." Soon enough he was on his feet. He lunged at Sasuke and knocked over the couch in the process, sending them both tumbling in a single ball along the floor. "Tomorrow, stay here tonight, and take me out tomorrow." His eyes glazed over as if in pain. "I want to know what it feels like to be shown affection, no hatred, or scorn." Sasukes heart stopped, Naruto was being more than open minded, and he was laying right by his side, propped up on his tan elbows. He wanted to make a rash decision, to take a chance, and so he did.

Sasuke propped himself in a sitting position. He grabbed naruto and situated him so he was straddling his pale, thin legs. Now facing eachother the raven was able to do what he wanted to do all along. He began to lean in, watching as Naruto tensed. "Don't run." Those two words calmed the blond immensely, and he also began to lean in, following Sasukes lead, but the raven stopped a mere millimeter away from Narutos' lips.

His dark eyes locked onto Narutos' soft blue ones, asking for permission, silently. The blond tilted his head down and then back up in a jerky nod, and then, mutually, they closed the small remaining distance.

Lightning went flying through their veins; fireworks erupted all around them, light shone upon them, and only them. They were the only two people inhabiting the earth in that moment. Only they could attest to that feeling. That one chaste kiss began to blaze trails from their lips to their hearts, their blood began to boul. Finally passion took over.

Sasuke opened his mouth and his tongue darted out, brushing against Narutos' lower lip that he then sucked into his wet cavern and nibbles on softly. Narutos' spine tingled and he moaned against the pink lips that tasted like mint. Sasuke gave the lip back and Naruto opened his own mouth, letting the raven search with his tongue. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos' waist and Naruto dug his fingers into Sasukes soft hair.

Sasuke coaxed the blonds tongue into a dance, a dance for dominance, a dance that only they knew the steps to. Their breaths mingled, the taste of ramen and mint meshed into a unique flavor. Not too long after they began tangoing with their tongues , their lungs began to ache. Sasukes more so than Narutos'. Finally Naruto pulled away, gasping for breath his face flushed.

They sat there, still holding one another, just looking at each other. Sasuke cleared his throat, dragging the blond back down to earth, "That was-"

Naruto cut in, "amazing Thank you, but can I take that as a yes to the date?"

The raven let his hand ghost up Narutos' arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind it. "Yes, I will take you out on a date tomorrow." Naruto made a move to get up but Sasuke snaked his arms around his waist, and pulled the blond close to his chest.

Their contentment was interrupted a moment later when Gaara and Neji came tearing through the door looking terrified. They paused momentarily taking in the sight and then the redhead spoke. "Fangirls on their way!" He slammed the door shut and locked it. Sasuke sighed, hating his life. "Oh!" Gaa[ra turned back around to face his friend. "We will duscuss this later." He gestured to Sasuke and Naruto, making the blond blush, and the raven chuckle, "but for now, we need to hide!"

Naruto leapt up, thankful for the excuse to get off of Sasuke, "follow me." He went into the back of the apartment, where they knew his bedroom was, but went into the back of the, where they knew his bedroom was, but they didn't expect to see him moving aside a section of the wall in the closet. He revealed a room, not large but not small either, that would hide all of them comfortably. "I used to hide here when I was younger; when people used to sneak in and try to hurt me out of hate or fear." The blond crawled in as he spoke, making sure to remain near the entrance.

The three exchanged looks and followed Narutos' lead. The room the entered was dark and it became darker when the fox boy slid the walls panel back in place. Thankfully there was a small click- signifying it was locked in place- right before the loud crash. All of them held their breaths barley able to hear the girls excited voices. As the girls neared the blonds bedroom fear began to build in the boys hiding place. If they were found it would all be over, but the three friends remained calm due to Narutos confidence that they would go unnoticed.

"Check the closet!" Gaaras eyes widened, Neji slapped a hand over the redheads mouth to keep him quiet. He held his finger to his lips making a 'be quiet' sign. Slowly the older brunette pulled his hand away. The boys were able to hear the girls sifting through the closet. Suddenly someone full on the other side and came crashing down into the wall. The force of the impact made the wall shudder and a cracking noise was heard.

Sasuke muttered a few choice curse words and Naruto grabbed the handle on the panel to keep it steady. "Fuck, that hurt!"

"Hey wait, it sounded hollow! Move it, let me through." The boys paled, they knew it was Sakura moving toward the hidden room. Small pounds pervaded the air an all of them jumped. The blond was quick to move though; he pressed his back against the cold wood, stifling the thumps. Finally those annoying and threatening beats stopped. "Nope, I was wrong lets go. Sasuke isn't here."

All the tension in the dark room dissipated quickly. They were all cramped up but still waited to make sure the coast was clear. Naruto pressed the back of the door making it fall outward on the closet floor. As they climbed out they were on edge but after seeing no fangirls they all relaxed. Gaara turned to face Naruto even as he leaned back against Nejis chest. 'That was intense! Naruto how did you stay so calm?"

The blond shrugged and Sasuke moved forward to wrap his arm around Narutos' shoulder. "Uhm, like I said I used to ave to hide there a lot. One day someone noticed it sounded hollow and in fear I pressed my back against the panel, making the hollow sound fill out and change. So I just knew what to do." The small group just stood for a minute absorbing that information. "So, do you guys want to stay over tonight?" The redhead and brutnette turned to face the blond, barley able to believe what he had just asked. The attention made Naruto uncomfortable and he started to sputter. "well- I –could. I mean maybe those girls are watching the apartment. Since Sasuke was going to stay anyway only you two would be mauled, so I was thinking maybe I could spare you."

Naruto waited for their response and soon enough he got one. "Sure," said Neji in a voice dripping with mischief, "but only if you tell us what we walked in on." Naruto looked to Sasuke hoping for help but to his dismay the raven was nodding.

"Alright, but it's getting late," the raven gestured to the clock and sat on Narutos' bed, dragging the blond with him. "So let's make it quick. Long story short, I kissed Naruto, we decided to go on a date tomorrow and we started cuddling." With every word Naruto blushed a little more, and tried to ignore the smug look on the ravens face.

He jumped up from the bed, "Come on Gaara, Neji, you two are sleeping on the pull out couch." He led them back out to the living room, pausing at a linen closet to grab some pillows and blankets while the two continued on into the living room. He walked out to see them pulling the bed out and in a fit he threw their bed things at them, hitting Neji on the head.

When they turned they saw Narutos receding back as he walked back to his room, where Sasuke sat on the bed. "Where do I sleep?" Naruto turned to him and burst into a grin and yanked his shirt off. He leapt onto the bed, bowling the raven over.

"In here."

"And you?"

His grin widened as Sasuke looked up at him skeptically. "In here!" He rolled off of Sasuke, missing his blush and wide eyes. He stood up, getting more comfortable with the thoughts of sharing a bed with a now near naked Naruto. He followed in the blonds footsteps and pulled his shirt off.

The blond was watching the raven. While he was laying down he was struggling to kick off his pants, but eventually he did it, leaving him in his bright orange boxers. Sasuke gulped and did the same. Now only in his black and blue boxers he climbed into the bed.

Naruto pressed his chest against Sasukes', desperately wanting another kiss. For the first time ever he felt wanted, and he remembered how his head swam when Sasuke kissed him, how his body tingled, and he wanted it again. As if reading his mind the raven gazed into his blue eyes. "Naruto," he lifted a hand up to the blonds lips and brushed his index finger tip along his bottom lip, "may I?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke sat up quickly and rolled the blond to his back so he was hovering over him.

The raven grabbed Narutos wrists by the sides of his head. Both boys were flushed as they froze that way. Sasuke broke the trance by moving one leg over Narutos body so he straddled the blonds tan stomach. He leaned down, still holding Narutos wrists hostage, and pressed his lips against the blonds collar bone, enticing a breathy moan from the blond. "S-Sas- oh!"

"Shhhh." He moved his lips up and pressed them against the blonds pulse, causing him to turn his head, giving the raven more access. Taking the hint he abused that sensitive spot on Narutos neck with his tongue, lips, and teeth. When he pulled back he noticed there was a quarter-sized hickey there, contrasting with his golden skin. Sasuke took the initiative and kissed his way from the neck up the jawline and finally hovered over the lips. Naruto began to squirm under the pale figure.

The raven smirked at the delectable sight under him, eventually, after having decided he tortured Naruto long enough, he meshed their lips together. Caught up in the moment he released Narutos' wrists. Those arms snaked around the ravens' torso, digging his nails into the pale and lean shoulders. They dove right into the passion, forgoing the initial chaste kiss.

Naruto instinctively opened his mouth allowing Sasukes' tongue to dart in and massage his own wet muscle, pulling him into a dance. The blond arched up against Sasuke, relishing in the electrifying touch of the raven. Small moans filled the room, not only from the blond but also the raven.

Naruto dug his nails into every part of flesh he came in contact with, while Sasuke caressed the tan body as often he could. Their lungs ached from holding the kiss, small bursts of air flew from their noses, trying to keep enough oxygen within their bodies. Like before,their blood boiled and rushed to their head, leaving them dizzy. Between the lack of oxygen and the blood rush they were forced to pull away from one another.

Sasuke was panting, cooling off from the kiss, as he stared down at the dobe. He was beautiful, sprawled out beneath the raven, blond hair strewn over the orange and navy blur pillow, cheeks stained pink from passion and embarrassment. The raven slouched over, leaning in by Narutos' ear. He inhaled Narutos scent, reveling in the musky aroma. "Naruto~kun, Your'e beautiful. Sprawled out like this, beneath me. It's every shounen-ai fangirls dream. You," he reached up and caressed the blonds feverish flesh, "look," again he paused to lick his lips, intentionally brushing it against the blonds ear lobe, "delectable."

Naruto gasped right by Sasukes ear. His voice was so deep and filled with lust that it drove the blond mad. He forced Sasuke back so he could look deep in the beautiful onyx eyes that he was growing to love. "Sasuke." Those black orbs were so deep and they just pulled the blond into their silky depth. He could practically feel them caressing his body and he loved it. He shook his head and pressed his hand to the pale flesh.

Everything began washing over him, all the names, all the hits, every last bit of hate the raven showed the blond. They came washing over him, and though he had forgiven the raven, though he had kissed the raven, though the raven told him why he had the change of heart, there was one thing he didn't know. "Why," tears began welling up in the blue eyes as he forced Sasuke off of him, allowing him to sit up, "did you hate me?" He could feel Sasuke pull back, he obviously didn't want to talk about it but he had to know. "Why!"

Sasuke pressed both palms against the tan boys cheeks and felt the tears begin to go rolling down. "Because, my parents fought the Nine Tailed Fox, and the died from complications of that battle six years later." He allowed his hands to fall and he pressed his forhead against Narutos, almost willing him to understand. "I think it was harder for me to have my parents for six years and then to lose them- because I knew what they were like- than to be born an orphan."

The blond lifted his head and pressed his lips against Sasukes softly, letting him know it was all okay. "Alright, I just needed to know. Come on let's get some sleep." He lay down and worked his way under the covers and waited for Sasuke to do the same. When they were both under the covers Naruto snuggled against Sasukes chest and he felt the pale boy wrap his arms around him.

He lay there comfortably for a while, slowly being pulled into the dreamy world of sleep. Right before the black claimed him he remembered something. He looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at him, "goodnight Sasuke."

The raven smiled at the blond, happy to finally have been forgiven one hundred percent. Content the world of sleep began to pull at his consciousness. He pressed his lips against Narutos forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Naruto." Then all went black and soundless, as he finally fell asleep holding a boy he used to hate.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

** ~To never break a promise and go back on my word! That's my Nindo! My shinobi way! BELIEVE IT!~ Naruto…**

** ~I am an Avenger. What is life if you cannot avenge what was taken from you!~ Sasuke**


End file.
